When Strikers Collide
by rmhale
Summary: When Jasper goes head to head with the new striker from Spain, he has to decide what is more important...what everyone else thinks or his own happiness. Written for the girl I love the most, OnTheTurningAway.


_**OnTheTurningAway (you know how I love to write that out),**_

_**Happy Birthday to my fabulous, wonderful and beautiful girl. I don't know how I ever got so lucky, but I won't question it. You went from my favorite reviewer, to my Twitter educator (and now look at me, you can't shut me up), then became one of the best friends a girl could ask for. You clean up my writing messes and help me through my real life ones. Meeting you and getting to go see our man in concert was one of the best things I have ever experienced, it was so fun and I wouldn't have wanted to do that with anyone else. Thank you for everything you do for me and all that you share with me. My life wouldn't be the same without you. I hope you enjoy your day and your soccer slash you have been wanting. I love you to the moon and back...you are the fucking best!  
**_

_**Love,**_

_**Robyn**_

_**A/N and translations at the bottom**_

_**

* * *

**_

JPOV

Sitting in the locker room, I was so nervous. Everyone was hyping themselves up for the game, but I was sick to my stomach. It was my first time since joining the LA Galaxy that we were going to be playing one of our biggest rivals, Chivas USA. All eyes were on me, the striker that would lead us to victory—at least, that is what all the papers said. This game was going to be the deciding factor on how I was going to be accepted by the masses. Whether or not there would be shirts made with my name on it.

So far, in the two games I had played, I had scored a goal in each one. Chivas was also debuting a new player. He was from Spain, and apparently was rumored to come take America by storm. Eduardo Cullen, mother from Spain and father a doctor from America who followed the love of his life to her home country. They returned when Eduardo was a teenager so he could play soccer in the States. He was an enigma, incredible player, and that day...my competition. We would be going head-to-head as the new players. All eyes would be on not only the rivalry between the teams, but the hopeful rivalry between me and Eduardo.

I was terrified.

Everyone was ready to go. Socks, cleats, and shin guards were all in place. I checked myself over one more time and then gathered in the circle with my team. Our coach gave us an encouraging talk, reminding us about the new player and making sure everyone helped me in my official rivalry debut. My teammates took turns ruffling my curls, patting me on the back and a few slapped me on the ass. I grinned, little did they know how much I enjoyed those ass pats.

We all headed out to the field and the loud cheering of the crowds echoed in my head. It reverberated through my veins, exhilaration shooting through every nerve in my body. Every scream, every chant, every blare of a horn poured more energy and passion into me and fueled my desire to win. We lined up in the middle of the field and I could feel the ground vibrate with excitement. That feeling you get right before a match was indescribable and the adrenaline was pumping through me at that moment.

We lined up with the opposing team, side by side on the field and listened to the Star Spangled Banner, hands over hearts and singing along. That was my second favorite moment, when, no matter what kind of rivals were were on the field, the players, the crowds, the refs, the coaches...we could all feel the National pride when we stood there. It was breathtaking as the rockets shot overhead.

Faster than I could blink, it was time and we were playing. I was focusing on my teammates, opponents and the ball. It was in my nature to avoid the oncoming traffic of the other team, maneuvering the ball away with the quickness of my feet. Side to side, back, front...shoot to my teammate, they shoot back and on it went. It was intense. The loudness of the fans pushed me forward, helping me lose myself in the game.

Suddenly, we were on a three-on-one break and I had my eye on the prize. My legs were on fire as I ran as fast as I could while keeping control of the ball. I passed it to the side and ran faster towards the goal, getting in position for my teammate, Alec, to pass it back to me. My eyes caught his and he kicked. The ball came barreling towards me, fast and furious and as I prepared to shoot it in, I was yanked backwards. I lost my footing, stumbled and landed on top of someone.

Rage surged through me as I turned over, prepared to punch the fucker, consequences be damned.

"What the fuck is your p..." the words died on my lips and my breath escaped me when I looked into the brightest green eyes I had ever seen set in a handsome, pale, olive-skinned face. My hands were clenched, holding the front of his jersey and I was powerless to let go. Messy black hair topped his head, it was so dark, yet in the sun, glinted bronze. My eyes were focused on his beautiful red lips. His picture did nothing to prepare me for how he would look in real life.

My body was on fire everywhere we touched and his eyes were just as wide as mine, his breathing just as harsh. Knowing it had only been seconds, I let him go and slowly pushed myself up and off of him. I leaned in one more time and smelled his skin before jumping up. Salty sweat and ocean air. Goddamn perfect.

Eduardo Cullen was fucking breathtaking...I felt him in every inch of my body, and by the way he looked at me, he felt it too.

I was fucked!

The referee blew his whistle and called out the penalty. Players from the opposing team were in his face, yelling, along with Alec and our captain, Seth. Watching from the corner of my eyes, I saw Eduardo stand up and walk towards me. My body tensed, sensing him as he got closer and I begged my cock to stay put and not embarrass me. His eyes were on me, I could _feel_ them...searing, penetrating, lusting. As he walked by, his hand grazed mine and all I heard was silence.

A slow burn started in my fingertips and quickly spread throughout my limbs, rooting me to the spot. The sheer intensity of the feelings raging inside my body, swirling and sucking me down into a vortex of need, bringing me to my knees and I dropped to the ground and huddled in a ball. I was pleading with my body to calm down, so the entire audience couldn't see the effect he had on me and knew I had to stay down until my erection subsided.

I felt a hand on my back, "You okay man?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," I groaned. "He hit me a little harder than I thought and I got a little dizzy when I stood up."

_Fucking liar!_

_What was I supposed to say? The new guy gave me a hard on? By the way, I like to fuck guys? _

_Hell no! _

"Do you need to sit out for a bit?" he asked, rubbing my shoulders. The guilt I felt was horrible, he was such a nice guy and obviously concerned for me and my problem had nothing to do with being injured.

"Nah, man, just give me a second," I said, feeling myself finally start to go limp. It was a huge relief, especially since I had a penalty kick to shoot after Cullen fouled me. Ugh, just thinking about him made me flush with desire. It was ridiculous, I've never even spoken to the guy and one look into his eyes and I've been reduced to a hormonal adolescent.

Shaking myself out of my Eduardo-induced stupor, I made myself fucking focus on the game—we were there to play, to win, and I had an image to attain. Standing up, I ran over to where I was going to kick, bound and determined to help get us on the board. Everyone was lined up, ready to help or block my kick, but I wasn't looking at them. My eyes were on Seth, who was ready for it.

Taking aim, I pulled my leg back and just as I was kicking forward, my eyes flashed to the gathering of players. Eduardo was staring right at me, wild hunger in his eyes as my foot met the ball. It not only flew over the line of bodies, but also out of bounds. I let out a angry yell; there was no reason for me to kick that so out of reach.

_Jasper Whitlock, you are a professional!_

_Get your shit together and play the fucking game._

The game started back up with a few minutes to go until half-time. I refused to let my mind wander to the stunning player that had, with one tackle, wreaked havoc in my mind. The rest of the half, I playerd hard and I played to win. Unfortunately, no one scored before time was called and we all headed back to the locker room. My body quaked softly with anger. There was no reason for me to screw up that shot, none whatsoever, but that man, Eduardo, distracted me, got under my skin and broke my concentration.

I knew what to do. The feelings that he ignited in my body would be put to a different use: helping my team kick their ass. Forcing Cullen to the back of my mind, I let the coaches' words sink in. This was our day, our game, our win and no man with a flawless face was taking it away from me.

There would be jerseys with my name

There would be endorsements coming my way.

Boys would aspire to be just like Jasper Whitlock.

And Eduardo Cullen could take those perfect, cock-sucking lips and shove them up his ass.

I didn't want him, it would be too dangerous, my orientation was mine and mine alone.

Chivas was going down and so was fucking Cullen.

We headed out for the second half and I was driven, focused, playing with all the passion and love I had for this game. We came out strong as a team, fighting to keep control of the ball, preventing them from being able to line up shots. It was invigorating and I was hard-pressed to wipe the cocky smile off my face as I stole ball after ball, driving it to the other side.

They were playing just as hard, but I think we wanted it a little more. They had trouble getting control and maintaining it, and no shots had been made on goal by Cullen or any other Chivas player. They had their hopes for this game pinned on him and I am sure he was distressed, but I wasn't going to look. There were five minutes left and both sides had been given penalties and yellow cards and we had each taken kicks in hopes of scoring.

It would fucking suck if it was a tie.

My mind was made up, the next one was mine. I was going to score, Jasper Whitlock would be unknown no more. The ball was finally passed to me and I tore down the field on a break away. My only focus was the net at the end of the field and the goalie I needed to bypass for the point.

Closer it came as I pushed my legs, making them work harder than I had yet this game. The ground was pounding under my feet and the sweat was running down my face and neck as the adrenaline coursed through my body. I was almost there, could taste the victory on my tongue, could feel the pile of bodies landing on me when I made this shot. Pulling back my leg to kick, I was so fixated on the shot that I missed the blur that came from the side and kicked the soccer ball out from under my foot. The ball went flying to the side as the blur ran into me.

His smell hit me all at once, Eduardo's. I stumbled but didn't fall, and as I turned to look once again at the infuriating, beautiful man, a loud roar erupted from the crowd. My head flew around and I saw my teammates hugging each other and screaming. When Eduardo had kicked the ball, it had been stolen by Alec who shot it right in.

Two emotions hit me at once: elation for the goal my team got, putting us on the board and anger at Cullen for fucking with me. Deciding to focus on the latter, I turned towards Cullen and shoved him, knocking him to the ground. He looked up at me with a delicious fucking smirk before standing up then shoving right back. I could feel the touch of his hands through my jersey and tee shirt, I was stunned. Rooted to my spot. All the screaming and yelling around us was of no consequence to me. In that moment it was just us. His hands, my body, his eyes looking at my mouth.

His hands grabbed the material of my jersey and pulled me against his body, his green eyes followed the movement of my tongue as it came out to wet my lips.

"Fuck," he hissed as our bodies touched. It came out sounding like "fack" with his accent.

I placed my hands on his chest, intending to push him away when he pulled me tighter to his body.

"Te quiero...desnudo," he rasped before shoving me so hard I fell backwards. It was for show, I knew that, but I was turned on and pissed off and crazed with need for the man.

Eduardo's words seared me to my very core. I knew what he said, I took Spanish in high school.

_"I want you...naked." _

Fuck...images I didn't need were flooding through my head. Turning to him, I shoved with all my might.

"Fuck you," I screamed at him as I brought my fist up to knock that smile off his face. He knew what he was doing, disarming me and I was both terrified that he was going to out me and pissed that he was distracting me on purpose. As my hand came flying down, it was caught mid-air.

"Whitlock," Seth yelled, holding tight to my arm. "Stop, now." His voice was cold as steel. He was angry, I didn't blame him. I was out of line. Cheers and jeers erupted as the referee held up a red card, signaling an end to my game. I stormed off the field, deflecting the touches of my teammates. I shoved the doors open, barreling into the locker room and rapidly began tearing off my clothes as I thought about him.

The fucking _nerve_ of that bastard.

Was that his fucking game? Manipulation?

The boy was going down. Next time we match up, the fucker was mine to take.

I was standing under the shower when I heard my teammates come in cheering. They were so excited about winning the game and I was too, but I couldn't get Cullen out of my fucking head._  
_

Oh god, how I wanted to pull that sinfully gorgeous man underneath me and fuck that grin right off his face. Thrust into his body over and over again until he was crying out my name in his beautiful, broken English. My cock was hard and throbbing at the thought and I needed to make it go away before everyone else came to shower. I flipped the water to cold and held in my whimper as the icy stream pelted my body. It took a minute, but mission was definitely accomplished, my cock shriveled up into my body. Looking down I smirked, poor little guy, he was not so impressive after the frigid bath.

Grabbing my towel, I secured it around my waist and headed out to dress._  
_

"Whitlock, get in here," I heard Coach yell from his office.

_This was gonna suck. _

I walked in and he signaled for me to shut the door.

Even better—at least no one would hear my humiliation.

After shutting the door, I sat down across from him.

There was disappointment written all over his face as he looked me in the eyes, and I had put it there.

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only. I have no idea what happened out there with you and Cullen and I don't care. When I brought you on this team, one of the things that I admired most about you was your ability to keep a cool head no matter what happened."

He took a breath and I looked above his head.

"You aren't one of my hot head players, Whitlock, and I don't want to see you become one. I know which ones of you are gonna be my repeat offenders and you aren't one of them. Now I know there are just some people that are going to rub you the wrong way, and Cullen seems to be that person for you, so shake it off. Don't let it get to you, and try to keep yourself out of harm's way. I need you."

My eyes met his and he had a half-smile on his face.

"Sorry, Coach," I told him. "Like you said, rubbed the wrong way and I expected a little more out of myself." That was the truth, I really wanted to score in the game. It was important to me , but he was right, I had to get over it and play better next time.

"Don't we all," he said. "Now get the hell out of here, Whitlock, and go have some fun with your teammates."

I stood up, nodded at him and went back out into the locker room. Everyone was making plans to meet up at several different places after we cleaned up and changed. Drinking tonight was definitely in my plan. I needed to forget the game and the fact that Eduardo Cullen even existed. I grabbed my things and dressed in comfy, well worn jeans and a Ramones tee shirt. I slipped on my leather flip flops and headed out to my car while I decided where I wanted to go. The guys usually went to several places and, depending on my mood, I either went dancing at a club, drinking at a pub and relaxing, or singing karaoke at the bar.

It was definitely not a karaoke night, and I was not in the mood to fucking dance. So the answer was...pub. Sticking my keys in the ignition, I started the car and headed over to Molly Malones where, hopefully, I could kick back, listen to some good music and relax. I could already taste the cold, thick beverage that I loved the most; they had Guiness on tap there. I called Farmer's Daughter Hotel on the way there and booked a room. They had my information on file, it was a normal occurrence for me to do that. I was always safe when it came to drinking and driving.

Pulling up to the hotel, I parked my car and went in to get my key. The pub was a little more than half a mile away and it was a nice walk. Always helped me to clear my head. I strolled with my hands in my pockets, thinking about the game and trying not to think of Eduardo. Seeing him made me want more than a quick fuck for the first time since I got my heart broken in high school by Jacob Black.

Jacob was a jock, a beautiful, dark-skinned athlete. He was physical perfection to a lanky seventeen year old boy and I fell hard the first time I saw him. Just like I did when I saw Eduardo.

_At least you can finally fucking admit you felt something for Cullen other than anger._

Jacob was one of those boys you admired from afar, straight and unattainable. At least that's what I thought, until we were paired together for an English project. We started meeting in the library and during those times I could swear I felt his eyes on me and he sat a little closer than necessary. I kept telling myself I was imagining it, that I thought these things because I had such a huge crush on him.

One night we worked at my house, because Jacob had practice and the library would be closed. That memory was so hard for me to think about, it still hurt all these years later. He kissed me, told me he couldn't stop thinking about me and I was so in love with him—at least I thought I was. My dreams were coming true. I thought nothing when he took me to my room, we took off all of our clothes and, for the first time, I finally felt the utter completion of being joined with another.

When I sank into Jacob the first time, I knew that inside him was where I was supposed to be forever. I felt so whole, the emotions were enough to bring tears to my eyes. He told me that I was the first man to ever touch him and that there was just something about me. I swallowed it all at the time, believed every word of it,but I haven't let myself be that stupid since. Looking back, Jacob Black was no virgin and when we were done fucking—because that was all it was—he told me it had been fun, but he preferred fucking chicks.

He pulled on his jeans, told me to keep my mouth shut and walked out the door. Now I know why he waited until we were done with the project. He planned it all long, and I wasn't the first boy he had sex with while playing straight. I learned my lesson and I learned quick. With Jacob, I lost my head, gave in to the feelings instead of listening to reason. That would never happen again.

When I got to the pub, the party was in full swing. I found the tables with my teammates and walked over, ready drink and forget this day.

"Whitlock!" A few of them called out when I walked over.

"Come here, man, sit," Seth said, pulling out the stool next to him. Taking a seat, I clapped him on the back and looked for the waitress.

"So, Whitlock, since most of these guys are spoken for, looks like we get the pick of the ladies and they are looking fine tonight." Seth was such a ladies man, I would fall over and die of shock the day there was one woman that could keep him happy.

That was the one thing that bothered me about not being open about my sexuality, I had to play this part for them. Act like I was looking, sit and chat with a woman. I usually had a pretty good time, being a good judge of who was there to get laid and who was there to let loose and relax with good drinks and good conversation. I gravitated to the latter group. With those girls, I didn't usually have to turn them down at the end of the night.

There was one woman I always had great conversations with and she enjoyed live music as well, Alice Brandon. I even suspected that she knew the truth by some of the things she said to me, but she was discreet and fun to be around.

"Yep, Seth...looks like the ladies are checking you out already," I said as I motioned the waitress over.

"What'll it be, handsome," she said with a wink. I tried not to roll my eyes at her blatant flirting.

"I'll have a Guiness and a Jameson," I said. Just thinking about the dark beer was making my mouth water and I can never fully relax in a pub without my favorite Irish whiskey on the side.

"You got it," she said, trailing a finger on my shoulder as she walked off. She was good looking, but that wasn't going to get her anywhere with me.

"All right , man, who is gonna be the lucky lady to get Whitlock'd tonight?" Seth's eyes were looking at all the sluttiest women. He really was kind of a jerk when it came to women and sex. The thing is, I didn't feel at all sorry for the girls, they knew what they were getting when he took them to bed.

My eyes followed his and then a huge smile lit up my face as my drinks were set down in front of me. There was Alice.

"All right , guys, I see my girl," I said as I grabbed my drinks and stood up.

"Her? Again?" Mike said, his girlfriend would be there any minute. She only trusted him so much. "You never fuck her man, what's the deal?"

Looking over at him I said in a low voice, "You have no clue what we have or haven't done and unlike you jackasses, I don't kiss and tell." I left him with a wink and smile as I headed over to Alice.

I walked up behind her, she was sitting at her table, alone.

"Have room for one more, gorgeous?"

She turned and looked at me, a pretty smile lighting up her delicate features.

"Well, hi there, Jasper," she said, waving me to one of the chairs.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "How is my girl today?"

"Well, your girl saw you in action today," she said, avoiding my eyes as she sipped her beer.

"Oh did you now?" I said, slightly uncomfortable. Alice just seemed to have this bizarre intuition, and by the way she was avoiding my eyes, she had more to say.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed into her mug. "What was with you and that guy on the other team?" she asked innocently, but I wasn't fooled. She wasn't a stupid girl, she was actually one of the most intelligent people I knew. That was one of the reasons we had such great conversations.

"I don't know what you mean," I said as I downed the shot of Jameson, savoring the burn.

"Okay, Jasper," she said with a sigh. "You know," her hand turned my face towards hers until I was looking into her blue eyes, "you don't have to pretend with me. I will be your friend no matter what you ever tell me and I want to be, your friend, but I can't do that until you are honest with me." She let my face go and took another sip.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face before looking at her.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Alice." Did she want me to admit to her what I had yet to admit to anyone? It wasn't that I was ashamed, I just wanted people to like me for who I was and who I chose to fuck shouldn't be of any consequence. When I met the person I wanted an actual relationship with, that would be the point when I say out loud what I am sure more than a few suspect.

"Come on, cowboy," she said, grabbing her beer and taking my hand. "Let's go listen to some music."

I finished mine in one gulp and we headed to the back where they had a stage set up. The band just started and we stood against the wall as the crowd started to gather around us. It was a little indie band and they were quite good. Alice stood in front of me, doing her own little dance, she really was quite special. The man who ended up with Ms. Brandon would be a lucky soul.

They were three songs into their set when Alice ordered us two more beers. By then I was letting loose, laughing and enjoying her company, all the worries of my day were dissipating. Alice turned around to face me, holding her mug in one hand and taking mine with her other so she could twirl. It was really fucking adorable, she spun slowly in a circle, her head leaning back, giggling out loud.

Quickly, she stood up, leaned into me and whispered, "Jasper, why were you grabbing the other player one minute and shoving him the next? Did he say something to set you off?"

I froze. "Why?" Just when I had put him out of my head, all the things I felt when I saw him the first time came rushing back.

"Because he's standing against the wall looking at me like he wants to make me disappear," she said into my ear so I could hear over the music.

I wrapped my free arm around here and held her close to me, "What do you mean he's here?" I growled.

"Jasper, let me go. Talk to him. It will be okay," she said, but I was powerless to let her go at that moment. It felt like it was one of those times in your life where you had a path to choose and I hoped like hell I chose right.

I pressed my forehead against hers, "I don't know what to do to, Alice."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, confused and angry and unsure. There was no use in hiding it from her, I was terrified. "I don't want this, I don't want him."

"Liar," she said before pushing back. "Go, Jasper. Be sure, or you will end up like me." She kissed my cheek, hugged me and walked away.

I was still staring straight ahead at the musicians, wanting so fucking bad to turn and look and see if he was really there.

He was. I could feel his eyes on me, they were making me claustrophobic and I had to get the fuck out of there. Downing my beer, I set the mug down on the table next to me and finally looked up.

There he was, fucking perfection. Jeans and tee and they fit him so goddamn well. My eyes dropped to his crotch, the denim fit him like second skin. Worn and contoured to every portion of his body and I was either gonna fuck him over a table or get the hell out of there and calm down.

I took option number two, turned towards the bathrooms and fled.

"Wheetlock," I heard him call behind me. "Stop, por favor... Stop!" he said in his beautiful, silken voice. The fucking accent killed me.

I kept going until I was in the dimly lit hall leading to the mens room when I felt his hand grab mine and my body ignited with lust. I turned and pushed him to the wall with every intention of telling him to go the fuck away, but our bodies were touching, our breathing was ragged and our fingers were twined. The passion, the want, the desire was radiating off both of us and I fucking wanted him more than I ever had anyone else in my life.

He let go of my hand and slipped his fingers in my belt loop, pulling my hips into his, my hardness touched his and I closed my eyes as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Ay dios mio," he rasped, sliding against me while holding me in place.

"Fuck it," I growled, taking his hand. "Let's go." Pulling him behind me, I headed out the back exit. He didn't protest, just gripped my hand hard and followed. When the cool evening air hit me, I stopped turned, and took his face in my hands.

"You know I'm not taking you anywhere to talk, don't you?" I said, rubbing my cock against his so he knew what I meant.

"Sí," he groaned, seeking out my lips with his.

"Not yet," I said, dropping his hand and beckoning him to follow me with a jerk of my head.

I started walking down Fairfax in the direction of my hotel. Eduardo walked a few paces behind me until we got to a light and then he stood next to me. My body was screaming to touch his, I clenched my fists at my side to keep from grabbing onto him and tasting his mouth.

"You feel it," he said matter of factly.

I nodded.

"Yo también...me too," he said. "Me too Wheetlock."

"Jasper," I said. "It's Jasper."

"Yes, I know." It came out so quiet, I barely heard him, but for some reason I was damn glad I was more than just "Whitlock" in his head.

We crossed the street when the light turned green, the tension building with every step we took. Normally this walk was too short for me, but tonight, it was the longest walk I had ever taken. I wanted him under me so fucking bad and there was nothing I could do about it out here.

"Soy Eduardo," he said, his voice husky. Eduardo was slowly climbing under my skin and staying there and I hadn't even really touched him yet. The hotel came into sight, we had one more street to cross before we were there.

Turning to face him, I put my hands in my pockets so I didn't touch him. My hands on him would lead to things that shouldn't be seen on a public street.

"Are you sure about this?" I gave him one last chance to say no, to walk away before we got to my room. Once we got in there, I knew my life would be changed at his hands and I wasn't strong enough to be the one to tell him no. The desire to feel him naked against me was making my entire body throb so hard it was on the verge of pain.

I needed him.

For how long, I didn't know. Was it only that moment? Longer?

"Yes, Jasper," he said, his green eyes looking at me with an intensity that matched my own. "Estoy, seguro."

"Eduardo," I murmured into the night air. "I want it too. You, naked...I understood and I haven't been able to think about anything else." I told him as understanding dawned in his eyes and half-smile appeared on his face.

"Then let us go," he said, heading into the street ahead of me. I caught up and we walked side by side, my hand itching to grab onto his, so I kept it in my pocket.

The hotel was in front of us, and at that point I was so damn glad I had checked in. We went in and walked straight to my room, Eduardo was right behind me. I slid the card into the door and opened it, allowing him to pass first.

When we were both in the room, I closed the door, the click of the lock reverberating in the silent room. My breaths were coming out in harsh pants as I placed my forehead on the door. I felt the heat of his body behind me before he laid his hand on my shoulder.

Eduardo leaned over, plastering his chest to my back and placing his hot, warm mouth against my neck. My head fell to the side as the wet heat of his tongue traced up the side of my throat. His soft lips wrapped around my ear lobe.

"Béseme, Jasper," he rasped into my ear as he turned me around and pushed me into the door. His eyes were bright and burning with lust and his red lips were parted, ready to claim mine.

Leaning forward slightly, I closed my eyes and brushed my lips with his. Once, twice, and then I was lost. Eduardo's hands went under my shirt, touching and scratching everywhere he could get his hands on as he shoved me harder into the door. I grabbed onto his thick, black hair and held his face to mine, sliding my tongue into his open mouth. Wild sparks were shooting all over my body as our tongues moved and slid against each other.

Eduardo tasted fucking amazing. I couldn't get enough, I tasted his lips, his tongue, his jaw and I was addicted. It would never be enough, his taste was made for my mouth, his body made for my touch.

"Need you, now," I groaned as I pulled my mouth away and looked at his sexy, disheveled hair. My hands had made it a wild mess. He pulled his hands out from under my shirt. My body was instantly aware of his absence and I walked towards him.

"Wait," he said, a smirk lifting the corner of perfect, cock-sucking lips. Eduardo grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. My fucking cock throbbed behind my jeans when I looked at his long, lean torso. His skin was so unique, a beautiful pale hue that was a perfect combination of the two nationalities that made up this man in front of me. His flat, muscled stomach led down to a dark trail of hair that I couldn't wait to kiss.

He lost the smile when he saw the way I was looking at him. If my face showed even a portion of what I felt at that moment, it had to be intense. My heart was hammering so loud, I wanted to undress him, show him with my mouth and hands everything I felt that I couldn't put into words.

"Eduardo," I whispered into the air between us. "Can I...please?"

He took his hands off of his buckle and nodded at me. He knew, without me having to say, what I wanted. Coming to stand in front of him, I placed my mouth against the side of his neck and rubbed my hands down the smooth skin of his back. He was so firm, yet soft to the touch. My fingers trailed down his spine as my mouth kissed and nipped at the skin of his throat. His moans were getting louder and more guttural as my teeth sank into him harder, leaving a mark on his tender throat. I placed my lips there and licked it before kissing the spot.

"Jasper," he groaned, "por favor."

My mouth silenced his, kissing him passionately, taking everything he was pouring into it and giving more. My hands reached for the buckle of his belt and undid it before my fingers slipped into the waistband of his jeans and boxers. I slipped them in just far enough to feel the head of his cock, wet with pre-cum. My tongue swept the inside of his mouth as my hand gripped his shaft, my thumb smearing the wetness around.

"Fuck," he screamed as he threw his head back. "Sí, Jasper...please."

"I want to taste you," I groaned into his ear before biting down. I quickly unfastened his jeans and pushed them down his hips. I walked him back towards the king size bed and sat him down. He didn't say a word, just watched me with his brilliant, green eyes. I didn't break the stare as I reached underneath him and pulled his pants and boxers off of him. His delicious cock thumped his stomach as I took everything off.

Eduardo naked was a sight to behold.

He was flawless, long and lithe with his beautiful cock hard and begging for my mouth. I stood between his parted legs, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Jasper," he hissed. "Let me..." His hands came out to take my hips and pull me a little closer. His mouth brushed the skin of my abdomen and my hands fisted his hair once again. He held me to his face while he dragged his teeth down towards the waistband of my jeans.

"Goddammit...shit," I rasped, feeling the sting of his teeth against my skin. The burn was moving towards my cock and making me ache for him even more. His hands quickly rid me of my jeans; I wasn't wearing anything underneath and he moaned my name when he felt bare skin. His hands slid over my hips and around to my ass, pulling me closer to his face until I felt his nose nuzzle my cock.

Oh god...Eduardo...fuck," I screamed when he ran his nose up the underside all the way to the tip. He looked up at me with his sultry eyes before wrapping his tongue around the head and licking the bead of liquid at the slit.

"Mmmm, perfecto," he said before taking all of me into his mouth.

"So fucking good," I groaned as I watched his beautiful red lips move slowly up and down my shaft. His mouth was fucking magic, sucking and nipping, making me lose control faster than I ever thought possible and I wasn't ready to cum yet. The thought of Eduardo swallowing around me as I came made me dizzy, but I wanted to cum inside of him, surrounded by the heat of his body.

"Stop," I said, pulling his head back, "need to taste you, too." His lips, swollen and wet from sucking my cock, were calling me. I leaned down and kissed him as I slowly dropped to my knees in front of him, holding his face in my hands as I did. When I broke the kiss, his hands went into my hair, his long fingers weaving gently. I let him pull my face back a little and I looked at him.

This man was meant to be more than a fuck in a hotel room, I knew that, my only question was, did he?

"I want your cock in my mouth," I murmured as I gripped it in my hands before lowering my head to lick him. My tongue flicked over the head, tasting Eduardo's silky, hot skin. I groaned at the feel of him in my hands and then took him into my mouth. He held my head and pushed me all the way down, every inch of him sliding over my tongue until he could go no further. His cock was throbbing in my mouth as I pulled all the way back until only the tip was left between my lips.

"Jasper, tu eres...perfección," he said softly, as he guided my head over his cock, pushing and pulling with his fingers in my hair. The rhythm he set was perfect, and his moans of ecstasy were making my whole body blaze white-hot with the need to bury myself inside of him, but I wanted to taste him as he came inside my mouth. Feel the streams of cum as they erupted from his thick cock and coated my tongue. My mouth became wetter at the thought and my tongue wanted to taste even more of him.

Taking him out of my mouth, I kissed the tip and looked up at him, his eyes were closed but they opened when he felt my lips at the base of his erection. He watched as I dropped a little lower and took his sac into my mouth, moving his balls around with my tongue.

"Fuck," he yelled in that accent that was killing me slowly.

Gently releasing him from my mouth, I trailed my finger from the skin behind his balls and slid it back towards his ass.

"I want to taste you here," I said as my finger found his entrance and pushed against it slightly. He let out a string of curse words in Spanish before leaning down and kissing me, hard.

"Jasper...por favor," he rasped into my mouth. "Pruébeme."

That was all the invitation I needed. My hands gripped his thighs and I pushed his legs back over his head until his ass was in my face. There was no warning, no pause, I buried my face between his cheeks and pressed my tongue against him, savoring the flavor of his masculinity and nearly cumming at the sounds of his cries. I flattened my tongue and dragged it up and down his ass, taking extra time around the rim.

My mouth wanted more, more Eduardo, more of his perfect ass...just more.

I spread him open a little more with my hands and then pushed my tongue into his waiting body. Very soon, my cock would be there instead.

"Ay...baby...Jasper...fuck," he grunted as my tongue moved in and out of him, stroking his inner walls. When I felt him starting to tremble, I pulled my mouth away, wanting him to cum inside my mouth. I let his legs fall down, then sat him back up and took him in my mouth. I suctioned my cheeks and sucked hard, using my tongue and teeth to bring him over the edge. His breathing got louder, more harsh and then I felt his hands grip my hair painfully as he cried out, beautifully, while his cock pulsed in my mouth, shooting his salty essence down my throat.

He was fucking delicious.

When I felt the last spasm between my lips, I pulled my mouth of of him and brought his head down to kiss me. He gripped me under the arms and pulled me up until we were both lying side by side on the bed, he gathered all traces of him left inside my mouth as his tongue moved sensuously with mine. His hands were wandering down my body, heading for my cock, but I had to stop him. There was no doubt that after sucking him off, it would only take one touch from him and I would explode.

"Stop, Eduardo," I said, taking his hands in mine. "When I cum, I want to be inside of you."

His smile was amazing, captivating me and making me fall even harder for him. The apprehension at letting myself really feel what I wanted to for him was slowly dissipating. There was going to be no way to hide how I felt once I was inside of him.

"Si, Jasper, te necesito dentro de mi," he said, making my heart and cock ache all at once. I got up off the bed and reached into the pocket of my jeans, throwing the packet of lube and the condom on the bed before crawling back over him.

"When I get in there, Eduardo," I whispered, kissing his lips. "I'll never want to leave."

He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, I slid mine underneath him and held tight.

"I will not let you...leave in me," he said, I could tell he was a bit frustrated, trying to get it out in English. It was so endearing and I held tighter.

"Jasper," he whispered in my ear. "Pertenezco en tus brazos." My eyes stung when he said that, he felt the same emotions I did, I knew it and I was ready to fully be connected with him.

"Lay on the pillows," I told him as I tore open the condom and rolled it onto myself. He sat back, his shoulders a bit raised and his legs bent, he was so fucking sexy. I brought him up here to fuck his brains out and now I had every intention of taking this slow and infusing our bodies together until we couldn't take anymore. I moved in front of him, opening the lube and slathering it on my cock before taking my wet fingers and pushing two inside of him.

We both moaned when they slid all the way in, there was no doubt, he was ready for me. I moved them in and out a few times before I pulled them out and took his legs in my hands. I wrapped them around my waist and then leaned over him, my mouth hovering over his.

"Eduardo, feel what you do to me," I said as my mouth came down on his while my hips pushed forward. I made love to his mouth until I was fully seated inside of his body, the connection was intense. Our mouths and bodies joined together, his skin against mine. His hands found mine and our fingers intertwined together as I slowly began to move my hips.

I moved in long, smooth strokes, losing a little more of myself with each one. As I slid in and out of Eduardo, my heart and body were slowly becoming his. His hands held so tightly onto mine that I knew I wasn't alone in this. Our tongues moved languidly as we came together over and over again, my body in his, his lips on mine. Needing to feel him even closer, I let all my weight fall onto him, as I pulled his legs down. I covered his entire body with mine and hooked my arms under his shoulders.

My hips moved slowly, the burn beginning to build inside my body, being stoked by his tongue inside my mouth. It was indescribable, the feeling of being one with Eduardo and a feeling I never wanted to feel with anyone else. My cock was on fire and I couldn't take it anymore, letting his mouth go, I buried my face in his neck and bit down while I groaned.

"Fuck...cumming," I screamed into his throat and he cried out when my teeth sunk into him. My body thrust into him hard as I came inside of him. Wave after wave crashed over me until I felt like crying. It was amazing, I imagined flying would have the same feeling of free and utter contentment. I rolled us over to the side so we were facing each other, my cock falling out of him.

"Eduardo," I whispered against his lips. "That was...I...shit."

_How did I tell him what I felt without sounding like a pansy?_

"Shhhh," he said. "I know." His lips found mine and I kissed him over and over again. We laid there for a long time, kissing and nuzzling and touching until I had to run to the bathroom to remove the condom. When I came back, he had pulled down the covers and was laying underneath them with one flap pulled back for me. I crawled in and our arms automatically went around each other.

"Stay the night with me," I murmured against his mouth. Never once in my life had I ever spent the night with a lover and I wanted it, with Eduardo.

"Okay," he said. "What about tomorrow?" His voice was laced with concern and I knew where it came from, I felt it too.

"We'll figure out tomorrow and every other day after that, but, please don't stay if you don't want more than this night." I looked away from him, tears stinging the corners of my eyes. "I couldn't handle it," I whispered.

"Jasper, this...with you...I want it," he said as he claimed my mouth with his. I held onto him tight, kissing him fervently, letting him taste the need I already had for him again. We laid there awake for a few hours, talking, kissing, touching, loving.

I had no idea what our future held, but there was no doubt in my mind as he slept in my arms, that we would face it together and everything would be as it should. Closing my eyes, I held his body against mine and fell asleep with dreams of him and us in my head.

**_

* * *

_**

**Epic author's note: First of all, I need to get on my hands and knees and thank FarDareisMai2 (and her hubby), she helped me tremendously with soccer knowledge and city knowledge, including where they could go for drinks and a hotel within walking distance. She even made me maps...fucking rocks my socks, yes she does. Thank you to Zigster, my gorgeous lap panda for pre-reading and encouraging me when I was bummed out and not feeling this. She makes me days happy, always. Thank you to isacz, my Twitter friend in Mexico who helped me make sure my Spanish was up to par and helping me with translating when I was unsure. Thank you to JudeSebastian who helped me with the mechanics of rimming from the floor, had he not helped me, that scene would have been all wrong. It was sexy in my head but he said...that would never work. Love that boy. And finally, thank you so fucking much to venis-envy who betaed this gift for my girl, her comments had me in stitches and she made this flow so much better. There were lots of hands in this, thank you all!**

**Go check out all of her birthday fics, there are some awesome contributions ottaff(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Translations:

Te quiero...desnudo = I want you...naked

Por favor = please

Ay dios mio = Oh my god

Si = yes

Yo tambien = me too

Soy = I am

Estoy seguro = I'm sure

Béseme = kiss me

Perfecto = perfect

tu eres...perfección = you are...perfection

Pruébeme = taste me

Si, Jasper, te necesito dentro de mi = Yes, Jasper, I need you inside of me

Pertenezco en tus brazos - I belong in your arms


End file.
